1. Field
The following description relates to control technology of a mobile terminal.
2. Discussion of the Background
Recently, mobile terminals using touch screens as user interfaces have become widespread. However, if the touch screen of the mobile terminal has a limited screen size, the user may be required to perform complicated manipulations to execute various functions of the mobile terminal.
In this regard, intuitive user interfaces capable of executing various functions through simple manipulations to allow the user to input commands through a touch screen of a mobile terminal having a limited screen size are needed.